Portfolio
by hellhaths
Summary: A collection of one-shots focused on Callie and her relationship with various members of her family - / - Canon-compliant and AU friendly. No Brallie. Prompts welcome. Rating May Change.


**Notes:** See below.  
**Disclaimer:** I, unfortunately, do not own any rights to The Fosters.  
**Summary:** AU. The lead up to Callie calling Stef and Lena, Mom.

* * *

Callie introduces them as Stef and Lena.

That first night, after that terrifying altercation at Callie's old foster house where she walked out of it with her brother under her arm and his own wrapped around her waist, she introduces them to Jude as Stef, and Lena. They let Callie stay with them after she got out of juvie. They're nice. It's the first compliment she's ever paid them and it does something to their hearts even though they're both scared and angry and hurt.

Jude smiles at them shyly, but he stays clinging to Callie's side and they watch as she soothes him like it's second nature, like nothing is more important than him and his safety. They watch as she leads him towards the car, opening the door and helping him climb in before she crouches down in front of him and takes his hands in hers. Lena, conflicted, answers her cell and wanders away from the scene, and Stef finds herself confronted by Callie's expectations and assumptions. It breaks her heart, and she feels herself connecting with the girl in a way she doesn't think she's connected with anyone else before. Not the twins. Not even Brandon. There's something about her that pulls at her natural maternal instinct and she just wants to hug the hell out of this girl until she lets her in. But she doesn't. She just tries to reassure her that she's worth the effort, and when she faces Lena and finds out Bill will be coming in the morning, she shakes her head and says no.

Lena breathes a sigh of relief.

Because as mad as they are that Callie put herself in a position where a gun could be aimed at her head, and that Brandon followed her there knowing it wasn't safe, neither one of them could blame her when they see the way Jude holds on to his sister. It was always just them against the world and it's not fair, they think. It's not fair that these kids had to grow up as quickly as they did, that they've been hurt so many times they can't even comprehend not hurting. It's heartbreaking, and exhausting, and they know they don't really have the room but they can't, in good conscience, deny them the warmth and comfort of their home. It's only temporary, they tell each other before they climb in to the car and glance at the backseat, all three kids sitting there safe and sound and it's the first time they see Callie genuinely smile.

They lead the kids inside, and Stef tells Brandon to go to his room and wait for them there, and she doesn't miss the fear that flashes in Jude's eyes as he shifts even closer to his sister, clinging on to her sleeve and the back of her shirt. They both hear Callie tell him "It's okay, Jude. I promise." and it should warm their hearts that she trusts them so much but when they look at her, Stef knows it's not that. The promise she makes her brother has nothing to do with her and Lena. It has everything to do with Callie swearing an oath that nothing will happen to Jude, and Stef both doesn't want to know and feels like she needs to know why it doesn't sound like the first time she's done that.

With tired sighs, they exchange a glance before they usher the siblings in to the den, and they watch as Callie keeps Jude close even as she gets him ready for bed. Stef's hands clenched into fists by her sides as she helps him take off his shirt and they spot the bruises on his ribs. It's like they've forgotten the two women are watching but they can see that Callie is keenly aware even as she talks to her brother quietly. "Are you okay?" Jude doesn't cry as she brushes her fingertips over the discolouring, he doesn't make a sound, but he does flinch slightly as she ghosts over his abdomen. "That hurt?" He nods at her, and they can see Callie grit her teeth and it occurs to Lena that the girl she brought home from juvie is an awful lot like the love of her life, so she turns to look at Stef and she wonders if she can see it too. All Stef can see is what's unspoken between the siblings. This isn't the first time they've been hurt, and they don't expect it to be the last, which just makes Stef even angrier.

They watch as Callie carefully helps him redress in to his pyjamas, which Lena makes a mental note need to either be thoroughly washed or outright replaced. They're old and faded but she bites her tongue as Callie finishes helping him get ready. "Where will we go, Callie?" He asks quietly, and they hold their breaths as Callie stills, staring at the button of his shirt that she brushes her thumb over again and again and again, before looking up and smiling at him what they think she hopes is comforting, but only breaks their hearts. "I don't know, Jude." She says quietly back, truthful and honest and defeated. So defeated.

"Bill's gonna split us up," his lower lip trembles and Callie's quick to pull him in to her chest, wrapping him up in a hug so tight. Lena wonders what it would be like, to hug Callie like that and be hugged back. She thinks… she knows, it's probably good. Because the moment she does it, Jude melts in to her arms and his breathing, which had started to become ragged, evens out and he sinks. He's so tired, the poor thing, that when Callie pulls out of the hug and holds him at arm's length, his eyes start to close and he's still standing. "Come on buddy, say goodnight and then I'll tuck you in."

They straighten their backs as Jude looks towards them, chewing on his lower lip and Callie nudges his shoulder with her own. "Goodnight," he starts before he frowns, glancing between the two of them before looking at Callie, and Callie prompts him. "Goodnight Stef," he says after she whispers the name to him, guiding him to look at the blonde before guiding him to look at the brunette, "Goodnight Lena," he says obediently before he turns and climbs up onto the sofa where Callie had slept the night before. She turns, helping him get under the covers of a blanket before tucking it in to his sides and moving to the backpack he'd dropped on the floor.

Stef's breath hitches as she recognises it. Jesus had the same one. Only her son's is well looked after and buried somewhere in the garage, still in relatively good condition save for the stain of chocolate milk he'd dropped on it when he was nine. Jude's is tattered, the edges frayed and the colour is a little off. There's a rip in one of the straps and they both watch in silence as Callie struggles to work the zip before she manages to open it up, and she retrieves a very small plush toy. It's some kind of animal, they can't quite see what it is, but Stef can tell it's the perfect size to slip into someone's pocket and she wouldn't be surprised if it was stolen. Now's not the time to address that, and she's not sure if she ever will because when she sees Jude's smile as Callie hands it to him, she can't bring herself to judge the two for taking something unlikely to be missed by anyone but them.

Lena's hand falls to her side, hanging between them, before her wrist turns and she reaches for Stef's. Their fingers link as the watch quietly as Callie whispers something in to Jude's hair before she stands up and she moves to the armchair in the corner of the room. Her back is to the corner, the wall on one side and a window on the other, but where she chooses to curl up has Stef sigh. She can see every entry and exit from where she sits, her knees drawn up to her chest and her eyes meet Callie's and she's taken aback by the challenge. As if the girl's daring Stef to say something. She smiles tiredly, thoroughly exhausted.

"We'll talk in the morning," she assures Callie and Callie just nods, her eyes drifting between Stef and Lena. Lena bids her a soft goodnight. They're just turning to leave when they hear her return the sentiment, so quiet they almost missed it.

It's a start.

* * *

"This is Stef."

Callie glances at Stef briefly before she shrugs, turning back to Wyatt and completely ignoring the fuming cop standing behind her. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Wyatt nods, offering a terse smile to Stef which she returns. If she looks pissed, he doesn't comment. He walks away and Callie watches him before she turns on her heel, bag hanging over one shoulder, and she walks in the opposite direction, bypassing Stef without so much as acknowledging her standing in her way. She sidesteps, rounding the blonde who is momentarily frozen in disbelief and shock. Her kids would have never… but then, Callie isn't her kid. No matter how much it feels like she is. No matter how quickly that feeling grew.

Lena is exactly the same.

Stef knows that her partner is falling for the Jacob's, and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't too. Jude has taken to Lena like a fish to water and he follows her around the house like a baby duck follows it's mother. It's endearing, and adorable, and Stef watches Callie watch him. Just in case. It's absurd, to think that Lena was capable of ever hurting a child, but they can't blame Callie's distrust on the girl herself. They can blame it on the system.

Taking a deep breath, Stef closes the passenger door of her car with the slightest of slams before she stalks off after Callie, who apparently had decided she's going to walk home. "Callie," Stef calls and she almost growls when Callie ignores her, her pace steady. It says a lot, that she's not hurrying. It says even more that she's not slowing down. Stef's a cop though, and she's fit, so she catches up quickly and she reaches out to grasp at Callie's elbow. But the moment her fingertips touch Callie, Stef knows she's made a mistake.

Callie whips around, stopping dead on the sidewalk and Stef has to be careful she doesn't run in to her. Her arm wrenches out of Stef's reach and she's confronted with the eyes of a caged animal. She can see the fright in Callie's brown hues, the way her pupils dilate as adrenaline starts to course through her veins and Callie sucks in a sharp breath. "Don't." She says forcefully, glaring at Stef with what she hopes isn't hatred but is something… so similar. Stef knows when to push and when to back off, and she steps back immediately, her hands up. "Hey, hey… I'm sorry, I didn't - look, Callie. You can't just walk away like that." Callie stares at her with her jaw locked tight before she rolls her eyes and pushes past Stef, retracing her steps and opening the passenger door of Stef's cruiser, slamming it shut behind her. Stef takes a deep breath, pulling out her phone and sending a quick text to Lena to let her know they were coming back, before she climbs in to the driver's seat and she glances at Callie as they pull away from the curb.

"I know this is an adjustment," she says as she drives them home, wondering whether Callie will listen to anything she says or if she's just talking to herself now. "I know it's hard, but you've gotta meet us halfway, sweets. You can't walk out of school in the middle of the day, and you can't ignore us when we call you." Stef chances a look towards Callie as they stop at a red light. She sighs when Callie just stares out the window, and she shakes her head. "I don't know what you want us to do, Callie. Talk to me, please. We just want to help yo-"

"Why?"

Cut off, Stef finds herself lost for words. Because Callie hadn't yelled. She hadn't raised her voice. If anything, she just spoke. Casually. Normally. Like this wasn't a conversation with far reaching consequences. Like the very question hadn't caused Stef's heart to ache. Her eyes dart towards Callie as they drive, and her lips part to say something, anything, but Callie keeps talking and it's the most she's heard the girl speak since they brought her in from Juvie three weeks ago.

"I know what you're going to ask. Why what? Right? Don't play dumb, Stef." She blinks, mouth closing as she turns her head briefly to look at Callie directly, and she starts slightly when her eyes meet Callie's. Callie is… blank. She's just looking at Stef without any emotion and it scares her. "Why do you want to help? Why do you care? Why should I? Jude and I… we're not staying. We won't be here forever. Bill will probably come pick us up in the middle of the night and you'll wake up and it'll be like we were never there. So what's the point?" Stef has no idea what to say, she has… nothing. "It's not an adjustment." Callie continues, finally looking away from Stef and back out the window. "It's not hard." She shrugs, and Stef can only listen as they pull into the driveway and Callie opens the door before she's even put the car in park. "Callie," Stef starts but Callie's already removed her seatbelt and climbed out. She stands there for a moment, the door held open and she looks at Stef still seated behind the wheel. "You're wasting your time trying to parent me, Stef. I'm a lost cause. Focus on Jude. He could use it. It's not too late for him."

Before Stef can argue that she's wrong, that she sees so much in Callie and she just wishes Callie could see it too, Callie's closing the door and walking towards the front step. Stef just sits there, watching her as she walks away, and the door opens before Callie can reach for it. Lena stands there, the door held open. Stef watches as Callie pauses, and the two of them stare at each other. Lena looks… Stef can't explain how she looks. There's a myriad of emotions she can see in her partner's eyes. Anger, and fear, and worry, and love. So much love, and Stef desperately wants Callie to look up and see that. But she doesn't. She just mumbles something to Lena and then slips between her and the doorway, disappearing inside. Lena's eyes close, and she takes a deep breath, and when her eyes open they lock on Stef's inside the car and all Stef can offer is a small, sad smile.

* * *

Girl's United is nice. It's big, and it looks welcoming. Looks. All Lena can see when they visit for Family Day is a house. The house where her daughter, for all intents and purposes, now lives. She hugs Callie tight when they first see her, holding on to her with all the strength she has in her before she's squirming out of her embrace and moves on to Stef. Lena wants nothing more than to drag that girl back into her arms and out of the door. She wants to take Callie home, where she belongs. Because while she's here, her heart is broken. A piece will always be with Callie and Lena wants that piece back. She wants Callie back. But when they're welcomed inside, she sees how easily Callie navigates the house. It's familiar. Lena hates it.

And then there's Rita.

It's silly and childish but she watches the embarrassed smile Callie adopts when Rita praises her for her good behaviour, and she finds herself uncomfortable with the stirring of jealousy that wells up in her throat. She was never like this when she saw Stef and Callie together. Because it's undeniable how close the two of them were, and are. But that was different. Stef was Callie's other mother, and although she knew that Callie loved her the same as she did Stef, they didn't have the same relationship. Lena was fine with that. She was okay.

But Rita is different.

Rita isn't Callie's mother. Rita isn't adopting Callie. Rita hasn't been there for Callie since the moment she got out of juvie. Rita didn't fall in love with Callie. Rita's heart doesn't ache every night Callie isn't home. Lena is not a jealous person, she's not the resentful type. But right now, as she's introduced to Rita as just "Lena, my foster mom" - she feels resent.

She resents Rita.

She resents Callie.

And she resents Stef.

It's a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach as she watches the way Rita grasps Callie's shoulder and shakes her gently in reassurance, as she watches Stef step forward and embrace their daughter and be embraced in turn. Because Callie had kept her distance from everyone else, including Lena. And she resents that.

But she smiles, because Callie looks at her and Lena doesn't want Callie to get the wrong impression. She doesn't want Callie to look at her and think that Lena doesn't want her, that she's not happy that Callie's thriving at GU and that her daughter's relationship with her wife is bothering her right now, in this moment. Because it never did before. So she smiles, and she exhales in relief as Callie smiles back.

She follows the family as they follow Callie, lead towards the living room and everyone taking a seat. Lena sits down beside Stef, who sits on the arm. Mariana and Jesus sit beside her, Jude on the ground in front of the coffee table, and Brandon to the side. Callie disappears, fetching drinks for everyone and bringing them out, handing out a glass and Lena's fingers brush Callie's and Lena's heart lurches. She misses her daughter so much, it hurts. Any contact is good contact and she grips Stef's hand tight, relaxing as Stef squeezes back.

She can't stop smiling as she experiences her family together and whole for the first time in weeks. But that smile breaks when Rita tells her about Callie's decision. Independent Living. Callie wants to leave them. She doesn't want to come home. She's never going to be Callie's mother the way Callie is already Lena's daughter.

* * *

Robert Quinn.

After everything they've been through, after everything Callie's been through, they were so close to getting everything they wanted. She was almost theirs. And then Robert Quinn came along, and suddenly she was slipping through their fingers. She withdrew, she pulled away, and nothing they did was enough to bring her back. It hurt.

Why did everything have to hurt when it came to Callie?

Why did Callie have to hurt, period?

There was so much good in her, she deserved to be happy, she deserved a family. She deserved them. And they deserved her.

Stef was angry. She was furious, and upset and threatened. She felt threatened. Because for the first time, there was a real chance they could lose Callie. She ran away, yes. But they found her. They would have always found her, nothing could have stopped them from looking. And she had gone to Girl's United, and she had considered living independently, but she was right there and they weren't going anywhere either, and they were all the family she had or needed. But suddenly there's a whole other family, another option. A biological father and a half-sister and a huge estate and comfort and this life that they couldn't provide, a life that Callie had never even considered. It scared Stef that Callie might get to know her father, that she might like him. More than she loved Lena. More than she loved her.

Lena and Stef felt their hearts in their throats as Callie opened the door and let Robert in, greeting him with a half-hug and a smile. They can't blame her, and they don't want to influence her in any way but it hurts, to see her get closer and closer to Robert because getting closer to Robert means getting further from them. Stef smiles but it's stiff and tight, while Lena tries to play mediator.

"This is a nice place, Cal."

Stef's nails dig in to her palms, because she's been to the Quinn's before and she can only feel like he's not being genuine. Callie just smiles, nods, and leads him towards the two woman standing at the foot of the stairs. "I like it," she says fondly, smiling at Stef and Lena and they can't help but smile back.

Callie continues.

"So you've already met Stef," she starts gesturing to the blonde who nods at Robert and Robert nods back, the tension mounting as Callie gestures to Lena. "- and this is my other mom, Lena."

Lena sucks in a sharp inhale, her eyes and Stef's both dart straight to Callie as Robert looks at her, taken aback. It's the first time Callie has referred to Stef and Lena as her mothers in front of them, as far as they're aware, it's the first time she's called them that, period. Callie soldiers on, despite the staring, looking at Lena and smiling at her as tears well up in Lena's eyes and the older woman clears her throat, trying in vain to keep her composure. "Mama, this is Robert."

Stef grins, and Lena exhales shakily while Robert visibly deflates.

In a few words, Callie has reassured her parents that she has no intention of going anywhere, of falling for the Quinn's and their opportunities, or Robert and his biology. They feel a relief flood their bodies as they relax, at ease for the first time in days. They still watch them, discreetly, but when Robert leaves with Callie for the day, they don't feel like they may never see her again.

And when she comes home, and they're both standing at the sink watching as Callie sits outside with Jude under the stars and the tree, they laugh.

* * *

**Notes:** I made Jude a touch younger than in canon for this one. Because I can. And because it's cute. This is just one of many different ways Callie has called Stef and Lena some variation of the word mom, and I fully intend on writing others. But in the meantime, prompt me! Just nothing Brallie. I don't write it.


End file.
